Along the journey
by Spook's Master
Summary: Feelings develop between Naruto and Jiraiya as they travel together.  Warning, Yaoi JiraiyaXNaruto  Rated M for third chapter.
1. Naruto Muses

I do not own Naruto in any way.

This is yaoi with a considerable age difference between the men.

Chapters 1 & 2 are T, 3rd chapter is M

* * *

'Here we are at another bath house so ero-sennin can do his "research." He drags me to one at least once a week so he can peak at the women. I guess he's found a good crack in the fence because he's been over there giggling for a while now. I've watched him do this for two years now but I still don't understand why he does it. Men always keep a towel around their privates in bath houses and I can't imagine women don't do the same. He shouldn't be able to see anything different than normal. Do they really compare breast sizes like he writes in the dirty novels? Perhaps one of these days I should take a peak to see why he finds it so fascinating. Stupid perverted old man. You know I can change into a girl sexier than all of them over there.'

Naruto sighed, his feet dangled in the warm water. He had learned to not stay in the bath the entire time after fainting from their first two hour long stay. Then he learned not to take his bath first and then wait for Jiraiya after he became so chilled he had to get back in the water and came down with a cold the next day. Sometimes there would be other men in the bath so Jiraiya couldn't peek and they didn't stay at the bath long. Other times Naruto would get fed up with waiting and just bathe and head back to the hotel alone. The strong desire for companionship kept those instances to a minimum; most nights, like tonight, Naruto sat at the edge of the water watching his mentor do "research" as a feeling of jealousy slowly burned its way through his body.

'Damn him, always lavishing such attention on the women around us, pushing me away to train alone. Don't you se what it does to me when you wave me off with 'go practice' nearly everyday? Am I really that good with hiding the hurt and abandonment I feel? I don't want another teacher, I had Iruka and Kakashi for that, and I don't need a father figure because Iruka's willing to take on that role for me. What I want, what I need is not a companion, but a lover.

I see the way girls my age look at me in the towns we pass through; I know I could easily get a date. But they don't know about the demon inside me so the relationship would be fake. As soon as they found out it would be over. And I'm not looking for a simple physical release of sex either. For that I have a hand or I could go to the red light district. No, what I want is for someone from our village, someone who knows what I've been through, to look at me and say 'I know all about you and I love and respect you anyway.' I had thought that person would be Sasuke; I had always known Sakura would never see me that way. But Sasuke's rejection was so clear it had literally nearly killed me.

But then you came and took me away with you. Not because you had to as a teacher. Not because you secretly felt guilty every time you looked at me because you should have realized sooner how much pain I was in being alone. You took me in, from the vary beginning, and trained me simply because you wanted to. You brought me along on this journey because you wanted to protect me and make me stronger. How was I not supposed to fall in love with you? You, who as the fourth's teacher, probably know more about who I am than anyone else still alive.

What can I do to get you to love me in return? How can I get you to stop sending me off and spend time with me? I try to master the jutsu you show me so fast so you have to show me the next one. That's the only time we really spend together and I cherish it so much. I can't even enjoy the time we spend together in the hot springs because you're not really here with me. If I left right now you wouldn't notice since you're too busy peeking. How can I make you understand? What can I do to make you look at me the same way I look at you? I want you to look at me as a lover, even if it is only for one night.'


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Still don't own Naruto, still Yaoi

* * *

The women at the bath house all left and with a sigh Jiraiya pushed himself away from the fence. He made his way to the water where Naruto sat looking gloomy staring at his feet swirling the water around. A pang of pain shot though his chest; he hated to see Naruto sad. He knew the smile was just a mask for Naruto's emotions but he had long ago discovered how to tell apart the fake ones from the genuine smiles. Jiraiya would feel his heart nearly stop from the beauty of a pure, genuine Naruto smile.

"Hey, Naruto how's the water here?" Jiraiya asked as he approached.

"It's good," Naruto said slipping into the water. "I'd say it's on the cooler side for most hot spring temperatures."

'There you go with that false smile. Once, just once, I wish you'd be emotionally open with me. Let me know that you're troubled, instead of always acting like the world was great.' Jiraiya thought as he joined Naruto in the water. "Yeah it is more of a warm spring bath than a hot spring bath. It feels good though."

'We've been traveling together for so long now, Naruto; do you really feel that you can't be open with me? I guess I can't blame you. I see the pain in your eyes every time I tell you to go train. Someday you'll understand why I do that, I promise,' Jiraiya mused to himself.

Naruto was seated nearby wrapped up in his own thoughts. 'I'm going to do it. I'll probably feel worse afterwards, but I can't wait anymore. I have to try, I have to know.' Naruto did the hand signs quickly and smoke suddenly engulfed his body.

Jiraiya had felt Naruto's chakra surge and looked towards him. When Naruto's sexy female version appeared before his eyes Jiraiya unconsciously began drooling and his groin twitched. 'What is he doing?'

As Naruto spoke as he walked over to Jiraiya. "Don't think. Just feel. Just look at me like you do the women you take as lovers." Naruto reached Jiraiya and sat down on the shocked man's lap. Then he leaned in for a kiss.

Jiraiya's mind finally sprang back to life as their lips touched. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shoved him off. "Naruto, change back," he said, not looking at his student.

"Please Jiraiya, just think of it as research. Just this one night let me know what it feels like to be loved." Naruto wondered if he would be able to maintain this form if Jiraiya was really pounding into him. It would rune everything if he suddenly changed back.

This time Jiraiya looked at Naruto, his eyes angry. "Naruto, change out of that form NOW."

Naruto complied and was soon back to his old form. He wanted to leave, get somewhere dark and then cry, but Jiraiya still held his shoulders tightly. Naruto was expecting to be yelled at for acting inappropriately and was surprised when Jiraiya's arm went around his back and he was brought in to a crushing embrace.

Jiraiya's lips were near Naruto's ear and though his voice came out soft it was filled with emotion. "Naruto, I love you just as you are. If you ever want to do that again to be kinky I'd happily agree, but right now you need to know that I want you and only you. Did you ever think about how awful we'd both feel afterwards if I had gone through with that? Yes, I do like men just as much as women. I don't get all perverted around men because they're more likely to hit me than women are. I like you just as you are; your looks, personality, stupidity, determination. I don't need you to be a girl, and I don't want you to believe for a second that I'd only love you for one night."

Tears had been building up and finally spilled over as Naruto's body shook with the sobs. Jiraiya waited for Naruto to calm down before continuing.

"I was waiting. I was going to confess when you were no longer my student. I thought it was wrong since I'm your caretaker right now. God, even worse I'm old enough to be your grandfather. I never thought you would return my feelings and if you knew it would be difficult to keep traveling together. It hurt me so much to see the pain in your face when I told you to go practice alone, but I was afraid that if I spent too much time with you you'd figure out my dirty secret and then everything would become awkward between us. I had it all planned out. We would get back to Konoha, I'd take you out for something to eat, then I'd confess my love, you would reject me, and we would go our separate ways never having to see each other again."

Naruto had stopped crying and brought his hands up to clutch Jiraiya's back and hair. "But I'm not rejecting you. I'm accepting your feelings and returning them full force. I love you too. I thought you were only interested in women, and even if you weren't, I am your student as well as the demon. I was afraid no one could ever truly love me knowing what's inside me."

Jiraiya loosened his hold so he could lean back and look Naruto in the eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Jiraiya asked, "so now what?"

Naruto blushed slightly. "I don't know about you, but I was hoping we could maybe continue what I started."

Jiraiya smiled, "absolutely."


	3. Where Were We?

Warning Male on Male sex scene. Please turn back now if this offends you. Rated M

* * *

Jiraiya slid one hand up to Naruto's hair and used it to guide the boy in for a tender kiss. Their eyes closed and they melted into the feeling of their lips playing with each other. Then Naruto ran his tongue along Jiraiya's lips to taste him and Jiraiya seized the opportunity to suck Naruto's tongue into his mouth. The sensation of Jiraiya alternately sucking on his tongue then stroking it with his own made Naruto's groin spring to life.

Naruto ran his hands along Jiraiya's back feeling every inch of him. When he was satisfied with that area he moved to caress Jiraiya's front. Strong young hands touched the well defined and aged muscles of Jiraiya's abs and chest. Naruto stopped to rub his thumbs against the older man's nipples, making the man moan. Naruto used the distraction to explore the mouth he was caught in. He ran his tongue along all every crevice he could reach. Jiraiya tasted sweet and Naruto wondered if it was from the sake he drank at dinner.

Jiraiya lifted his body up so he could remove the towels that still covered his and Naruto's waists. Both men groaned at the feeling of their skin rubbing against each other. Jiraiya took his hand from Naruto's back and covered both erections as best he could before slowly pumping. They moaned again; their kiss now forgotten. They lost themselves in the sensation as Jiraiya picked up the pace.

"Please Jiraiya, I want you inside me," Naruto broke through the concentration.

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt. Water is not a proper lubricant," Jiraiya told him.

Naruto nodded. "I'll be fine. Kyuubi can heal me pretty fast anyway."

Jiraiya slowed down his hand and restarted the kiss. The hand that was in Naruto's hair ran down his back to Naruto's waiting entrance. Jiraiya slowly worked his index finger into the tight hole. He wiggled it around in a circle before pumping it in and out in time to the strokes on their throbbing members. Once he felt certain Naruto had grown accustomed to the intrusion he forced in his middle finger.

Naruto yelped and tensed at the pain. While he waited Jiraiya began to suck and nibble on Naruto's neck. Soon the pain was forgotten and Naruto began to relax a little. Jiraiya took this cue to move his fingers in different directions to stretch Naruto's muscle. After a while Jiraiya slid his ring finger in as gently as possible. Naruto tensed slightly but quickly relaxed into the new feeling. With three fingers moving around Jiraiya was soon confident he had done as much as he could under the circumstances.

Jiraiya took his hands from Naruto and put them out along the rock edge of the spring. "Alright, I don't want to rush you, so the next step is yours Naruto. Go slowly, and if it's too much we don't need to continue right now."

"Okay," Naruto agreed and positioned himself over Jiraiya. Naruto tried to side the thickness into himself but it was more difficult than he had expected. This was much bigger than the fingers had been and he didn't get very far before having to stop and try to adjust. His body screamed at him that this was not the direction objects should travel but he ignored it as he worked to make himself more comfortable.

Jiraiya had moaned at the sensation and let his head fall back. His fingers were clawing at the rocks. It took all his willpower to not suddenly shove Naruto the rest of the way down. Soon Naruto began to move again. After a few more stops to adjust Naruto finally got all the way down to the base and Jiraiya felt that he was in heaven. A sharp intake of breath and a hiss alerted him to his lover. Wrapping his hands around Naruto's head he looked into blue eyes and asked, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Naruto blushed. "It hit something that felt really good."

"That's your prostrate, and we'll try to keep hitting it. It's like men are designed to have something probe them. Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes," Naruto replied.

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's hips and began rocking them slowly up and down his cock. Naruto whimpered. "It feels so good." Jiraiya increase the tempo of their movements.

Jiraiya mentally cursed himself. For all his spying and flirting he hadn't actually had sex in quite a long time. The intense feeling was going to send him over the edge much sooner than he would have liked. He moved one hand up from Naruto's hip to caress him in time to their movements.

"Ah, Jiraiya, I'm so close," Naruto moaned.

"Me too," he replied closing in to kiss the tan chest before him. He licked and nibbled on Naruto's chest and shoulders. He ran his tongue up Naruto's neck and then started to suck on the earlobe.

Suddenly with a choked cry Naruto dug his fingernails into Jiraiya's back and shoulders and came hard into his hand. With the spasms of Naruto's body around him Jiraiya gave in to his own desires. Releasing his own orgasm Jiraiya bit down on Naruto's shoulder uttering a deep, low moan.

Panting heavily they slowly came back to the real world. "Naruto, we need to get cleaned up and out of here before the manager comes to yell at us."

"Right." They scrubbed off the day's dirt quickly and headed inside to dry off and put on their clothes. As they left the employees of the bath house glared in a clear 'Never come back here' look. Jiraiya was happy that they didn't seem to want to go any further in their repercussions. Naruto and Jiraiya walked back to the hotel room in silence, each wondering what the other was thinking.

At the hotel room they got ready for bed without speaking, contemplating what would happen next. When Naruto came out of the bathroom Jiraiya was already laying in one of the two beds. Naruto glanced from the empty bed to Jiraiya and back again. Jiraiya chuckled and lifted up his covers.

"We can both fit in here if you want."

A smile lit up Naruto's face and he dove under the covers next to Jiraiya. Naruto's fingers slowly walked up the older man's chest as he shyly asked, "so, ah, when can we do that again?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Well, if you feel alright in the morning I'd be up for it."

"I will. Believe it." Naruto snuggled in closer and sleep soon overcame them both.


End file.
